Forum:BACK PACK SPACES
HOW DO I GET ALOT OF BACK PACK SPACES WITH OUT MODDING? 66 spaces is the max at the moment. You need all of the claptrap sdu's from the first playthrough, and the first 5 from playthrough 2. the playthrough 2 sdu's may need to get farmed, they arent always rewards from rescuing claptraps in PT2. then you gotta buy the zombie DLC, and beat the claptrap rescue in PT1 and 2. Hellz Lips 23:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) My bad, 63 is the max without DLC 3. According to the page linked below, the knoxx dlc can give one more sdu on PT1, and that gives you 66 spaces. PT2 hasn't been confirmed to drop an sdu. but if it did then max COULD be 69... ha Hellz Lips 23:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) There is one alternative to get more backpack spaces without modding, follow this instructional guide on Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OUS71DyTlQ P.S. I did not make the video nor contribute to it. Kokanojo 23:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) What if the first 5 Claptraps on PT2 didn't give me any SDU's...? Can I go back and try to get em again or are they lost forever? GT: SickboyWPG 1910 CST 04/27/2010 :If the first 5 Claptraps on PT2 didn't give you any SDU's AFTER you completed them, and recieved grenade mods, there is no other way to go back and redo the quest, other than modding or doing the glitch in the video I posted.Kokanojo 00:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Weak. Thanks for the post though... i'll have to try that someday. GT:SickboyWPG 2000 CST 04/27/2010 Increasing backpack space through way of modding isn't really frowned upon, as many a person are loot-hogs in disguise. As long as you're not picking up every drop in the universe and annoying other players with your ability to non-stop loot, you're pretty much good. I don't think people with increased backpack sizes are going to be cracked down upon as it were by Gearbox either in any future updates, as manic looting has been a part of RPG games since the dawn of time. And my backpack is size 699. Retjzkai 20:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) My friends who don't mod items and collect mods or constructs were among the first to mod their backpack spaces, because they want to be able to hang onto everything they want to keep without worrying about space. Skeve613 00:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just upped my backpack to 100 slots. It's fan-freaking-tastic. SickboyWPG 20:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see you got WT to work :) Skeve613 18:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I have 51 slots and 42 backpack slots. I find this to be more than adequate as most drops, even from craw runs, have absolutley no trade value what-so-ever. People are really only interested in trading pearls, high end mods and a few powerful orange weapons. And with the rampant duping and item creation, trading is practically a non-issue. Hence, I have plenty of inventory space.